


Earned It

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Almost smut, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Yoga, does that make him a ballerina??, ex ballet dancer sebastian, ex porn star sebastian, lawyer chris, sebastian is literally just a princess oh god, sexy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is more than grateful that he met Chris. Because five years into their marriage, he’s sat on their balcony wearing nothing but one of Chris’s suit jackets and a pair of red satin panties, sipping red wine and watching his husband park his Bentley in their garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

Sebastian loves his life. Being pampered is his only job in life, thanks to his high profile lawyer husband being the centre of attention more often than not. According to Chris, he had only gotten progressively more in demand from the press when they had started dating, but that’s not Sebastian’s fault at all. The press inevitably found out about his past, but Chris knew about it far before TMZ dedicated an entire week to ‘exposing’ him. 

When Sebastian was 15, he began performing ballet professionally. Trained since he was 3 years old, he can still name every single teacher that ever influenced his life, and it was a dream. He had gone to the trouble of becoming fluent in Russian, despite having to learn Romanian and German and English, because his favourite instructor was Russian and he was besotted with him. English took a backburner, because Russian was more important.

On his 18th birthday, Sebastian lost his virginity so he could get the lead role in a ballet. He felt like it was worth it, because it got him the recognition he deserved after years of desperate auditions and months of carefully planning meals in case he put on a few pounds too many, but he probably shouldn’t have let himself be filmed by Alexander. Three months into his five month tour of the ballet, the tape got leaked, and everyone heard his sweet little Russian moans, and Sebastian got paid off for just under $50,000. 

Naturally, because it was only a big scandal in Europe, he moved to Russia. Everyone knew he was fluent, and everyone who had seen the tape knew he looked and sounded fucking cute when he was babbling in Russian with a cock in his ass. He got signed by an agency, and started doing porn when he was three months away from 19. 

He’s still not sure why hardcore BDSM was so appealing to him, but Sebastian can’t deny that it was interesting. Being paid a guaranteed minimum of $10,000 per shoot, three shoots a week, he lived like a prince (or sometimes, a princess). It was surreal to him, to be able to go into a studio, get thrown around and choked for a while, and then be paid for it. Sure, it was more than just that, because there were plenty of times where he thought he might have legitimately died, but being choked was a walk in the park for what it was worth.

One shoot in particular, featuring twins Vadim and Valentin, made him pretty much out of order for two weeks, which made headlines and made Sebastian hate his fucking life. Described as foreign customers as ‘barbaric’, he’d actually passed out on set thanks to dehydration and the sheer force of being ploughed by two huge Russians _at the same time_. Images surfaced of the scene that had to be reshot due to him being blatantly unconscious, and then the footage did, and he had interviews from all over Europe at his doorstep asking him about his recovery. It was sweet that they cared, but all he wanted to do was sleep and sit on some ice. 

Sebastian met Chris when he hired him as a lawyer. He was suing his previous agent after he found out that his apartment had been rigged with cameras on his orders, and footage of him just existing in his apartment was being sold for thousands. Rumours about a controversial lawyer from Boston had piqued his interest, and he hired him on the chance he might win him a little extra. That little extra ended up being the end of his experience in the porn industry, a move to Chris’s expensive apartment in Boston, and the start of his relationship with the lawyer. Chris won his case, along with $2.5 million, and Sebastian honestly gave him the best blowjob he’d ever given before in the court bathroom. At the tender age of 22, Sebastian had experienced a successful career in porn.

Yeah, Sebastian is more than grateful that he met Chris. Because five years into their marriage, he’s sat on their balcony wearing nothing but one of Chris’s suit jackets and a pair of red satin panties, sipping red wine and watching his husband park his Bentley in their garage. Shortly after, he’s met with a soft kiss to his temple as Chris settles beside him, looking tired as all hell.

“Dinner’s cooking, sweetheart, it won’t be too long. Tough day?” Sebastian hums, gazing at Chris with all the adoration in the world. Chris smiles softly and nods, allowing Sebastian to pull him down so his head is resting in the younger’s lap. Sebastian sets his wine down, stroking his fingers through Chris’s hair all slow and gentle and tender and soft. “Tell your wife about it, come on.”

Chris closes his eyes and smiles softly at Sebastian’s usual nature, a little of his Russian accent lacing his words most likely due to the better part of a bottle of expensive red wine loosening him up. “Nothing interesting happened, just a fucking ton of papers and a meeting with a guy who looked like he wanted me to fucking fist him.” Chris sighs, grateful for Sebastian’s soft fingertips now making their way to his temple and rubbing little circles. “Third day in a row that nothing good has happened. I’m taking the rest of the week off.”

“What makes you so sure you’ll be interested here?” Sebastian teases, one hand beginning to knead at his husband’s taught stomach gently and coaxing a relaxed groan from Chris, followed by a soft chuckle. “I mean it! It’s not like you’re about to start joining me for yoga, sweetness, and you can’t cope with me just existing without trying to make me bounce me in your lap, you’ll end up popping a blood vessel!”

“Don’t be cruel, I’m managing just fine right now,” Chris says quietly, savouring the feeling of being fussed over by Sebastian. This is a regular occurrence, because Sebastian is a very hand on man, but it doesn’t make it any less special and relaxing. Sometimes it surprises Chris that he actually got to put a ring on Sebastian’s slender little finger, because the man currently petting him like a small animal is some kind of ethereal beauty. “I can relax, honey. I need to. We need to go on vacation.”

“I think _you_ need a vacation, but I’m more than happy to come with you,” Sebastian hums, glancing at Chris’s watch and taking his hands away from his husband. “I need to get dinner out of the oven, love, can you lift your head for me?”

“No, you’re staying here.”

Sebastian giggles softly, pressing a tender kiss to Chris’s forehead and scratching his head. “You’ll let the house burn down just to prove a point?” he asks, smiling big when Chris nods like a stubborn child. “All my work, wasted. Slaving over a hot stove for hours, just to please my barbaric husband, and now I’m gonna burn with him with his head in my lap.”

Chris sighs dramatically, unable to keep a smile from his lips as he stands and proceeds to lift Sebastian from his comfortable place on the lounger to over his broad shoulder, met with squealing and a few weak slaps to his back. “You call me barbaric, you get barbaric,” Chris grins as he starts heading inside, patting Sebastian’s butt as he starts whining. “This is your own fault, gorgeous!”

They make it to the kitchen without any accidents, mainly because Sebastian had threatened divorce or murder if Chris dared drop him. “You’re so lucky I’m not dead, because I would haunt your ass so fucking hard you’d get a whole movie trilogy based on how you’d eventually been driven crazy by the ghost of your late-”

Sebastian’s ranting gets cut off by Chris’s tongue in his mouth (because his husband is weirdly good with timing his aggressive kisses), making him moan softly and lean against Chris. He feels a large hand against the small of his back, pulling him close and holding him tight in place against Chris and his obnoxiously tall body. He’s about to pull away and try and save dinner when Chris pushes him against the wall, lifting Sebastian off the floor and pinning him easily. Chris moans into Sebastian’s mouth quietly as the younger man wraps his legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala to a tree and stroking the back of his neck gently. 

“I love you like this,” Chris groans and tugs at Sebastian’s bottom lip, sucking and rolling it between his teeth until Sebastian’s pawing and moaning gently at him, eyes lidded and hungry. “So desperate, like a little cat in heat. All sugar and honey, aren’t you?”

Sebastian whines softly as Chris starts leaving hickeys over his throat and chest, marking him over still healing bruises after their last passionate encounter. “Fuck, Chris, you’re so good to me,” Sebastian whispers breathlessly, tangling his fingers in the elder man’s hair and tugging lightly when he starts kissing over his nipples. Chris is still fully dressed, the grey three piece suit that Sebastian adores on him because it fits him so perfectly. “You treat me so good, you spoil me so much, I’m so lucky,” 

As if on cue, the smoke alarm interrupts their moment, Sebastian’s eyes widening as he realises he didn’t actually turn the oven off before being attacked by Chris’s mouth. Chris murmurs a smug “I got it, sweet pea,” as he sets Sebastian back down on the floor and heads to the kitchen, turning the oven off. Sebastian looks more than a little dishevelled when Chris glances up at him, red cheeked, swollen lips and a littering of hickeys over his smooth skin. He slips Chris’s suit jacket off, letting it fall to the floor in a small crumpled heap. “I’m taking you out for dinner, baby.” Chris decides externally, figuring he’ll sort the oven out tomorrow. 

“I have yoga though,” Sebastian says quietly as he glances at the clock, figuring he’s got about 15 minutes to get ready before his class. Chris raises an eyebrow, not used to Sebastian turning down being spoiled. “I mean, we can go after, but I really need to go to yoga tonight because we’re doing new stuff, and it helps me chill out.”

“That’s fine, honey, we can go out after. Yoga’s an hour, right?” Chris smiles softly, striding back to Sebastian and kissing his hair softly. The smaller man nods, gazing up at Chris and inwardly praying to be picked up again. Chris must be a mind reader, because he lifts the younger man easily and carries him bridal style upstairs, setting him down once they reach the bedroom. It’s 5:33. Sebastian has 12 minutes to find his damn yoga pants, choose what the wear to dinner, actually _find_ it, get dressed, fold and pack everything into a little back, and it’s stressing him the fuck out. This is why he needs yoga. Heal those chakras, princess, centre that mind. “Babe?”

“Sorry, I zoned out because of outfit stress. Have you seen my yoga pants anywhere? And the tank top?” Sebastian asks as he opens the closet, humming softly as he searches through his ‘occasion wear’ idly for something nice but reasonably casual. He’s stopped by Chris’s hands at his waist, one holding both items of clothing. “Thanks, honey. What are you wearing to dinner?”

“You get changed and get ready for yoga. I’m buying you something nice for tonight, because dinner was my fault and I feel awful. You calm that pretty head, let daddy take charge,” Chris says fondly as Sebastian takes his clothing, head resting back against Chris’s shoulder and a small smile on his lips. A strong hand moves to rub Sebastian’s belly, slow and gentle and so calming. “We’re going casual for tonight, honey, so I’m feeling red. You look fucking gorgeous in red.”

“I like red,” Sebastian agrees dreamily, letting Chris take the hair tie he keeps around his wrist and collect his hair in a little messy bun. Chris closes the closet door, and Sebastian can’t help the tingle of pride when he sees their reflection, because they make a gorgeous couple. He dresses like its routine, swift and not even paying much attention to Chris’s deliciously hungry eyes. “Red symbolises passion.”

“Exactly.”

Sebastian blushes and smiles, slipping a pair of black Converse on because they’re the closest shoes that aren’t formal. He’s not walking to yoga in dress shoes. “Does that mean we’re getting extra helpings of dessert tonight, daddy?”

Chris hums and pulls Sebastian close, kissing him slow and deep and making him swoon against his larger body. He loves that Sebastian is so strong, but much more compact. He’s had experience firsthand with how much strength his little kitten has, after one gym session with him. His tender little time bomb.

“You can get all the dessert you want, precious. You deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> it says a lot that i'm already 2500 words into a sequel to this, because this au has me hooked and oh boy, hot sex between these two men is fuelling me.


End file.
